In the past, insofar as known, no simple device has been known or used to enable two or more analog signals to be displayed simultaneously upon a plural channel oscilloscope whereby easy discernment or distinction is had. One known technique has been to increase the intensity of one or more of the signals. Hence, it has been a constant problem for those using an oscilloscope to compare various waveforms. This is especially so when the various waveforms are similar in shape and/or fluctuate.
My invention device was conceived and reduced to practice to solve the above described problems and to satisfy the long-felt need of making waveforms readily distinguishable on a scope or tube. My invention adapts itself to any multichannel oscilloscope.